


Tom+Harry=Love

by Run_of_the_mill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Both of them are unfaithful to their partners, Harry is a serial philanderer, I don't even know anymore, Infidelity, M/M, Or maybe plot that grew a porn, Poor Cedric, This is porn that grew a plot, Tom is -He's Tom, Tom is married to Bella but we don't actually see her in the story, she does influence it tho, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill
Summary: Tom is a married man who walks in on a private moment between Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Later, that night, Harry comes to Tom's office to "help". That is the beginning of their dirty little secret.But Tom Riddle is no ordinary man and Harry really should've read the warnings on the tin can.“Who are you?” repeated Harry, tears flowing unhindered, now.“Aww, baby,” said Tom. “You know me. You know my name. You’ve been running after me forever.”“No,” breathed Harry. But he knew the answer. Tom could see it in his eyes.





	Tom+Harry=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this was supposed to be a mindless exercise in smut, but it grew a mild plot.

Their first time was after a Ministry party. Tom had stumbled on them by some complete coincidence. They were in a restroom and Harry Potter was leaning against the marble sinks. Between his legs knelt Cedric Diggory, sucking Harry off. He hadn’t heard Tom come in, so he continued to bob his head up and down Harry’s red and engorged length, moaning as if he were getting more out of this than Harry was.

  
Harry had noticed Tom. In fact, Harry had been facing the door and he’d seen Tom come in, seen him freeze at the indecent scene before him. He smirked at Tom and looked him straight in the eye. It was no accident. He knew that Tom was a master Legilimens. Everyone knew. Tom met his eye and, within his mind, an image cropped up. It was this very same scene, with Harry leaning against the bathroom sinks and getting an eager blowjob. But, instead of Cedric’s brown hair, Harry’s fingers were curled in dark hair that Tom recognised as his own. Tom was sucking Harry’s cock as if it was some fucking lolly that he could not get enough of.

  
Tom looked away, but the damage was done. He could feel himself harden inside his suit slacks. And they were fitted too. Nothing was left to the imagination. Tom knew because Harry’s smile widened and he stood up straight. He grabbed onto Cedric’s brown hair and the latter stopped his movements.

  
“Good boy,” murmured Harry. Then, staring into Tom’s eyes, he began to fuck Cedric’s mouth. By now, Tom was impossibly hard and the reflection, in the mirror, of Harry’s tight arse muscles working to piston in and out of Cedric’s mouth only made him harder. And the sounds! Gods, the sounds! Cedric’s moans became louder, even though Tom could not possibly tell what he was getting out of this. Harry’s cock made obscenely wet sounds as it pumped in and out of Cedric’s throat. And there was also the slapping sound of Cedric’s face meeting Harry’s lower abdomen. Tom was mortified.

  
But, also, so fucking hard.

  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Harry came down Cedric’s throat with a groan. He pulled out and Cedric eagerly began to lap at his softening dick. Cleaning up, Tom realised. It was time for him to leave if he didn’t want Cedric to find out that he’d just given a live show. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Tom pulled the restroom door open and slipped out. He made a beeline for the abandoned restrooms on the third floor and relieved himself as quickly and quietly as possible.

  
Later, as he made his way back to the Ministry party, Tom attempted to avoid Harry and Cedric till the end of the night. It was easy enough, seeing as the Ministry had, at least, two hundred employees in addition to the fifty or so elected officials. Or so Tom thought. Thirty minutes before the end of the night, someone sidled up to Tom. He figured it was another schmoozing lobbyist, so he did not bother acknowledging the other’s presence.

  
“Enjoyed the show?” asked Harry. Tom’s eyes widened as he turned to stare at the other man. Harry was only half-a-centimetre shorter than Tom but it was enough for him to look down at the other man. Especially since he was slouching against the wall behind him. “Well, Minister? Did you enjoy the show?”

  
Tom blinked and blushed. He wasn’t about to answer that. He tried to walk away but Harry’s hand closed in on his forearm and the other man was pulling him back to him.

  
“What’s the meaning of this?” hissed Tom, suddenly irate. He glared at Harry’s hand on his arm, but the latter made no move to take it away. Instead, he leaned in closer and put his lips to Tom’s ear.

  
“You’re getting hard again,” whispered Harry. Horrified, Tom looked down to see that Harry was right. He was getting hard again. He cast a notice-me-not spell on himself and Harry. “Would you like some help?”

  
“Mr. Potter,” said Tom, swallowing around a lump in his throat, “I’m a married man.” He could go home and have Bellatrix take care of this. Not that Tom had never cheated before. He’d cheated plenty of times with random young witches around the Ministry. Once or twice, he’d even been with wizards he found pretty enough. Harry was one of those pretty wizards. But Tom had a bad feeling about sleeping with Harry. He didn’t want to find out where it was coming from.

  
“Oh?” said Harry with a raised eyebrow. “That’s a problem? Grace over in Finance didn’t seem to think it was.”

  
“Who the fuck is Grace from Finance?” asked Tom, alarmed. He’d made sure all the witches he’d slept with knew to keep their mouths shut. “I never slept with any Grace from Finance.”

  
“When did I say you slept with Grace from Finance?” asked Harry, smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream.

  
_“Fuck,”_ breathed Tom, realising his mistake.

  
“Yes,” said Harry. “Would you like to?”

  
“What about your boy toy?” asked Tom, looking around for Cedric. The number of party-goers had dwindled significantly and there was almost no one left. Tom couldn’t spot Cedric at all.

  
“He went home,” said Harry, grinning at Tom. “I told him I wanted to speak to my boss.”

  
“I see,” said Tom. Technically, he was Harry’s boss. This was beginning to sound like more and more of a good idea. Was it the alcohol that had finally gotten to him or was the idea of passing up on Harry’s perky arse just too abhorrent to Tom? Whichever it was, the alternative was to go home and fuck his wife and, honestly, Tom was infinitely bored of that, already. Besides, Bellatrix was always too tired from taking care of their two-year-old baby girl. She never was in the mood for sex anymore.

  
“Fine,” said Tom to Harry. “Come and help me out in my office.” Harry smirked lazily, victory clear I’m his eyes. Just for that, Tom was going to pound his hole so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit for a whole week.

  
***

  
Tom screamed so hard, he was certain his throat would feel raw later on. He was going to need a goddamn lozenge. Good thing he’d stocked up on those in the past few months. His knuckles were white where he was holding on to his desk for dear life. The whole table-top was a mess. Papers were everywhere and steadily falling off to the floor as the entire structure was rocked to the rhythm of Harry’s thrusts.

  
_“Fuck!”_ screamed Tom again. Harry had begun fucking into that sweet spot inside Tom, his prostate. His thrusts were precise and vicious and Tom was so, so close. He wanted to reach for his own dick but he was too scared of falling off if he let go of the desk’s edge. Harry was so damn rough. Tom loved it. “Harry, _please.”_

  
“Please what?” asked Harry. Tom could hear his smirk, the smug bastard. He was going to make Tom beg because that’s what got him off, the sodding prick.

  
“Please touch me,” begged Tom. “I’m so close, baby. Touch me. Touch me. _Touch me.”_ He could have cried when one of Harry’s calloused hands closed around his length. As it was, he let out a broken sob and a litany of thank yous and yeses and love yous. In response, Harry chuckled and fucked him harder and, somehow, even rougher than before. Tom’s balls drew up and, a few thrusts later, he was coming all over Harry’s hand and his desk’s modesty panel. Shit. He’d have to clean that up. Well, that’s what magic was for.

  
Harry continued to thrust for another bit, punching moans of painful overstimulation from Tom’s gut, until he finally came inside. He groaned and pulled out, allowing Tom to flop down onto his desk. Tom could feel Harry’s spend trickling down his legs and, as per usual, the other man did nothing to remedy that. Distantly, Tom heard Harry zip himself back into his pants and felt him drop a kiss onto his crown. With a casual “see you later”, he left Tom’s office.

  
Moments later, when Tom’s post-orgasm haze finally dissolved, he allowed himself to drop to the floor, tired from the strenuous exercise. Regular sex with Harry was pretty intensive and Tom hadn’t really been keeping up with his workout as a result. He had no idea if the sex was enough exercise but he’d noticed no weight gain, recently. So, he was going to say that he was getting enough. As his energy finally returned, he managed to pull up his underwear and slacks. He winced as he realised that he’d forgotten to clean up the cum up his arsehole. He groaned in aggravation. Harry really was the worst at after-sex care.

  
Once Tom had put everything back in order, he went out of his office to find his PA to find out if he’d missed anything during his break. Regina immediately turned red and avoided his eyes. Fuck. Again?

  
“Did we forget the Silencing Charm, again?” asked Tom. Regina nodded and Tom groaned and put his face in his hands. “Gods, Regina. I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know how you haven’t dropped me on my arse yet. I must be the worst boss in the entire world.” The witch chuckled and adjusted the lapel of her suit robe.

  
“I mean, apart from the daily sex breaks,” said Regina, “you really aren’t that terrible.” Tom blushed hot red. It wasn’t that she was wrong in calling them ‘sex-breaks’. That was literally what Tom did everyday, at the same time. It remained embarrassing to hear.

  
“Not much of a secret, is it?” he said as he sat down gingerly on the edge of her desk. She cast him an amused look and pulled one of her drawers open. From it, she produced a pain-relief potion which Tom downed gratefully.

  
“Not much, sir,” agreed Regina. “More of a not-so-secret secret. I’m convinced the entire Ministry knows, by now.”

  
“Can’t be,” said Tom, shaking his head. “His boyfriend still doesn’t know.”

  
“Neither does Mrs. Riddle,” said Regina, sadly. “You really should divorce that poor girl, sir. People must be making fun of her, already.”

  
“Oh, don’t be sorry,” said Tom, waving a dismissive hand. “Our marriage was entirely political in nature. We didn’t marry out of love. If we had, you could be sorry. But it’s not like she even cares where I spend the night. So long as I don’t sire any bastards, that is.” Regina looked dubious at that explanation but she did not pursue the issue.

  
“So,” she said, changing the subject, “I see you bottomed, today?”

  
“That’s _invasive,_ Regina,” chuckled Tom. He grabbed a chewing gum from a jar that was sitting on her desk and popped it in his mouth. Of course, Regina was far from done with her questioning.

  
“I only have one question,” said Regina. Tom snorted and waved her ahead. “Is he really that good or are you just a screamer?” Tom considered that for a moment. He’d never actually thought about it. _Was_ he a screamer?

  
“D’you know,” said Tom, amazed. “I’m not sure, actually. I’ve never let any other man fuck me, so I can’t much compare. But the sex is really good and satisfying. So, maybe he really is that good? I have no idea, Reggie.”

  
“Well,” said Regina, coming to a compromise, “I imagine, if it wasn’t good, you wouldn’t be screaming much.” Tom nodded. It made sense. “Will you be seeing him again, today?”

  
“Tonight, actually,” grinned Tom. “I finally got him to agree to go on a date.”

  
“A date?” repeated Regina, surprised. “No sex?”

  
“ ’Course not,” dismissed Tom. “It’ll probably end in sex. But we’re going for dinner and a walk first.” It had taken quite a bit of wheedling and whining and charming to get Harry to agree. He wasn’t much for doing any more than fucking his side-pieces. And Tom was only one of many. For now. But Tom had finally succeeded in getting a date out of the man and he was fairly certain that this was the first step in stealing Harry from Cedric, who he insisted on keeping around for unknown reasons and despite being a serial philanderer.

  
“Are you actually on the road to divorce, then?” asked Regina, surprised.

  
“Maybe,” said Tom. “We’ll see. The wife and kid are better for my poll numbers. But, I suppose I can spin my relationship with Harry as a passionate romance that took the both of us entirely by surprise. What do you think?”

  
“If there’s anyone who can make the masses believe that crap,” said Regina, “it’s certainly you.”

  
***

  
That evening, for the first time in a while, Tom left the Ministry at 1700 sharp. He had Regina call his home to tell Bella that he would be stuck late in the office and met Harry by the fountains. Harry smiled when he saw Tom and offered his hand. Together they left for their 1830 reservations at an upscale Muggle restaurant, where no one would know who they were.

  
They were seated at a lovely table with a view of the Thames. For half an hour, they sat and chatted about everything and anything over their food. Tom was getting good vibes from the entire affair. It was definitely a step in the right direction, in terms of their relationship. Then another couple was seated next to them. The woman was calm and delicate. But the man she came with was clearly nouveau riche and had never been taught even the basics of manners. His clothes looked expensive and the watch, on his wrist, was elegant. But the man did not match his suit. He was loud and boisterous and, when he started eating, Tom had to look away, lest he vomited right there. Even Harry seemed vaguely ill at the man’s behaviour and Tom knew for a fact that he had a close friend with terrible table manners.

  
“You two faggots?” asked the man in a thick American accent. He was red in the face, by then, drunk on several glasses of wine he’d shown no appreciation for. Tom didn’t bother to answer, but Harry was incensed.

  
“None of your business,” said Harry. He raised his arm to flag down a waiter. “We’re leaving,” he told Tom. Tom nodded and looked back to the river, but the man wasn’t done with them.

  
“You know you’re going to hell for that, right?” asked the man. “I’m only worried about your souls. If you want, I can pray for you.” Tom blinked in surprise as he turned around to watch the man pull out a cross from under his shirt. He came to stand at Tom and Harry’s table and began to recite Bible verses. Confused, Tom turned to look at Harry, only to find his expression mirrored in the other man’s face. He heard the lady sigh but he was too busy watching this random stranger praying for his soul. When the man was done, he watched them pay their bill and told them that he would keep them in his prayers that night, so that they may finally see the light and be saved from Satan.

  
“That was unexpected,” said Tom, once they were out of the restaurant. Harry nodded in agreement. They walked along the riverbank for a while until, finally, with a snort, Tom broke. He began to giggle, then laugh in earnest and, soon enough, Harry joined him.

  
“Oh my gosh,” wheezed Harry. “I was so sure he was going to scream at us and yell about God and whatnot. I was all geared up for a fight!”

  
“Me too,” breathed Tom. And they dissolved in another fit of giggles. “Never had anyone worry for my _soul.”_ This night was turning out better than Tom could have ever imagined and, when they finally tumbled into bed, Tom could not see how things could get any better.

  
***

  
Tom was sitting at the fountain in the middle of the Atrium. His little princess, Delphini, had given him a lollipop a few days ago and he was now sucking on it as he watched people mill about. Regina had kicked him out of his office after he’d spent the past 48 hours cooped up in there, attempting to finalise the last details of the _stupid_ trade deal he was being forced to make with the rest of European Magickind because the goddamn Muggles had decided to fucking Brexit. Fuck. Fuck Brexit. Fuck Farage. Fuck Johnson. Fuck Muggles. Tom was in the middle of falling asleep when shite hit the fan, as the Muggles say.

  
_“Tom Riddle!”_ screamed Cedric Diggory. He was marching across the Atrium and shoving people out of his way. And boy, did he look mad. Tom could already guess where this was going. Surreptitiously, he sent a _Patronus_ to fetch Harry. The little mouse scurried away, unnoticed. Most people would’ve been put off by a mouse _Patronus,_ but Tom wasn’t most people and he admired its discreet nature.

  
“No one,” said Tom when Cedric finally made it to him, “has called me Tom Riddle since I was elected Minister, you know?” In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. But, when Tom’s head snapped to the left from the force of a veritable bitchslap, all he could really do was stare at the lollipop that had fallen out of his mouth and rub at that spot on his cheek that stung from the slap. He bent down to pick up the lollipop. “My daughter gave me that.”

  
“I know you’ve been fucking my man behind my back,” announced Cedric. Several people had stopped, by then, and were staring at an unknown Ministry worker, yelling at their Minister.

  
“Took you long enough,” said Tom, staring at the lollipop, desolately. He had another one that he’d bought from a convenience store, on a whim. But he’d been saving it for that afternoon, when he would really get into that final stretch on the trade deal. Could he tough it out till then or should he ask Regina to go get him a bucket or something of the things from Tesco?

  
“What do you mean?” asked Cedric, stopping short. Tom rolled his eyes and looked at him.

  
_“Everyone_ knows, Cedric,” said Tom. “The entire Ministry knows I’ve been sleeping with the Head Auror. This is nothing new. I thought you knew and were just ignoring it.”

  
“Wha-”

  
“What’s going on here?” Harry was making his way to them, frowning and clutching an apple and a knife. “I was on my snack break,” he explained at Tom’s raised eyebrow.

  
“Seems that Cedric has just found out about us,” said Tom. He dropped back to his seat, by the fountain and pulled the second lollipop from his pocket. The dirty one, he sent flying to a bin. He’d have to send Regina to Tesco, after all. Harry frowned at the new information and turned to Cedric in askance.

  
“You know of, at least, three other people I’ve been sleeping with,” said Harry. “And I never even _pretended_ to be faithful to you. What is this about? You never said anything about any of my other partners.”

  
“I didn’t because they weren’t fucking _Tom Riddle,”_ shrieked Cedric. “All the others were random people and I knew that you’d always come back to me. But- But this is _Tom Riddle._ How am I supposed to compete with _Tom Riddle?”_ Tom preened at the way Cedric was saying his name. As if Tom was some sort of unachievable goal of perfection. Which, let’s be honest, Tom was.

  
“So,” sighed Harry as he leaned against a bench and began to peel the apple, “this is a self-esteem issue?”

  
“Self-esteem issue?” repeated Cedric. “No, it fucking isn’t. I know you’ve been doing more than just fucking. I know you’ve been going on dates!”

  
“And how, exactly, do you know that?” asked Harry, pausing in his cutting of the apple. “Did you have us followed? My word, you _did,_ didn’t you? What are you worried about? That he’ll steal me from you? _You_ stole me from my previous lover. Or did you forget poor little Ginny?” Cedric reared back at that, as if slapped. He looked down in shame and Tom wondered what the story was, there. Maybe he could get it out of Harry later.

  
“I’m going back to your place,” said Cedric, sounding defeated. “I’m going to get my stuff and I’m moving back to my dad’s. If I leave anything behind, you can toss it. I’m not coming back for anything.”

  
“Okay,” nodded Harry. He looked so nonchalant, no uncaring that, for a moment, Tom wondered if he wasn’t better off without a fuckboi like Harry. But, a moment later, he remembered that he was in love with that fuckboi and, well, he was _Tom Riddle._ Harry would learn to grow out of his fuckboi ways, eventually. Tom would make sure of that. They watched as Cedric left, dejected.

  
“Baby, you’re such a _bitch,”_ said Tom as he hugged Harry from behind.

  
“And you’re hard,” observed Harry. “Why are you hard? Do you even realise what this’ll do to your polls?”

  
“How sweet,” said Tom. “Are you worried about me, all of a sudden?”

  
“What do you mean?” asked Harry. He attempted to turn around to face Tom but that wasn’t happening. Tom tightened his arms around Harry until it was, very likely, painful for the other man. “You’re hurting me, Tom. What are you talking about?”

  
“I know who your godfather is,” said Tom. He watched in amusement as Harry froze, probably struck by the horror of being discovered. “Bella must’ve gone running to Mr. Black when she realised I was cheating. How’d she get into contact with you?”

  
“I- At- At a party,” admitted Harry. “Sirius had a party and she came and told us about you.”

  
“What was the goal?” asked Tom. “Seduce me and then what?” He could feel Harry shivering in fear and, just to make things worse on the other man, he licked him from neck to ear in the most lascivious way he could imagine. An approximation of a TV villain, perhaps. But it worked and had Harry attempting to pull away, frantically. Tom fed a burst of magic into an earring he’d bought Harry, a while ago. The man was always wearing it. Good for Tom. The earring leached strength from Harry’s limbs and he collapsed in a heap at Tom’s feet. “I’m waiting.”

  
“She- She wanted to divorce,” said Harry, struggling to stay sitting up. “Wanted to divorce you and take all the money and Delphi.”

  
“She wanted to rob me of my daughter?” hissed Tom. “That fucking _cunt._ When I’m done here, she’d better hope I don’t find her.”

  
“When- when you’re done?” repeated Harry. “What do you mean?”

  
“Oh, Harry,” cooed Tom. “I don’t give a shit about polls, baby. I’m already your fucking _King!”_

  
“Wha-” But Tom did not let him finish. He grinned at the large crowd that had gathered and opened his palm. On it, rested a small snake made entirely of flames. Tom stared at their confused faces, barely stopping himself from dying of laughter.

  
“Regina,” he called, enhancing his voice so that the entire Ministry building could hear. “Seal all the exits, darling.”

  
“Yes, my lord,” echoed Regina’s voice. That was when the people began to realise something was wrong. There was mass panic as everyone tried to get to the floo or the elevator. But it was too late. Regina was very quick and very efficient. The perfect Death Eater, really. Some of the Aurors were present in the Atrium and they began to charge Tom. They attacked, all at the same time. Poor souls. They had no idea who they were up against. Tom raised one hand and they all fell dead, necks snapped. At Tom’s feet, Harry whimpered in distress.

  
“Oh, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” said Tom. “This isn’t your fault. I’m not snapping because you plotted with my dear wife. That’s just fortuitous coincidence. No, no. This was meant to happen someday. And I just thought to myself… why not now?” There was terror in Harry’s wide eyes and, while Tom would work to wipe it away from his lover’s face someday, right now, he resolved to enjoy it.

And the crowd only added to his fun! They screamed and ran and tried to break the walls or the ceiling. Anything at all to escape him. Oh, how simply marvelous! When Tom had his fill of their panicked cries, he stared at the little fire snake and said:

  
_“Fiendfyre.”_

  
There was a scream by Tom’s feet that he recognised as Harry. But the Auror had nothing to fear. Tom was a master Legilimens. He was very adept at keeping his mind disciplined and could, thus, control the fiendfyre very well. The little snake leapt from Tom’s hand and transformed into a giant, infernal basilisk. The monster made its way through the crowd, mowing anyone and everyone in its passage. Behind it, it left a trail of ash and charred bodies and, as it killed more and more people, the basilisk grew and grew in size. Harry was screaming now, begging Tom to stop this, stop the horror. But, gods, Tom was having too much fun.

  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked Harry. He was met with tears and disgust and fear. Ugh. So Harry was fine with leaving a string of broken-hearts behind but Tom wasn’t even allowed to leave an Atrium-full of dead sheep? “Oh, Harry. What are we to do with you?”

  
“Who are you?” screamed Harry. “You’re not Tom. You’re not my Tom. You aren’t the man I love!”

  
“You love me?” asked Tom, surprised. He seized Harry’s cheeks between his hands. Around, them the dying howls of men, women, and children rang as they burned alive. Tom kissed Harry and, for a second, the other man returned the kiss. Then, he seemed to remember he was angry at Tom and he became stone against the latter’s lips. “No matter, baby. I’ll win you back.”

  
“Who are you?” repeated Harry, tears flowing unhindered, now.

  
“Aww, baby,” said Tom. “You know me. You know my name. You’ve been running after me forever.”

  
“No,” breathed Harry. But he knew the answer. Tom could see it in his eyes.

  
“Say it,” ordered Tom. “Say my name.”

  
_“Voldemort.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
